Ice cold Guest
by HeartLover1
Summary: Hiya there my new story, this time an inazuma eleven Crossover with Kuroshitsuji. Gazel 'Suzuno Fuusuke' ends up in london 1888 and meets Earls, Shinigami and hot demon butlers. What would happen to her? Gazel is OOC Read it in the story. Rated T for Cussing and...Grell
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there my new story, this time an inazuma eleven Crossover with Kuroshitsuji. Gazel 'Suzuno Fuusuke' ends up in london 1888 and meets Earls, Shinigami and hot demon butlers. What would happen to her? Gazel is OOC Read it in the story. Rated T for Cussing and...Grell**

**Ice cold guest.**

**(Gazel's POV)**

It was a sunny day in Inazuma town. The orphans of the Sun-Garden were playing soccer. Refered by Hitomiko. Hiroto and Saginuma are the captains and Burn and Gazel are in Hiroto's team while Midorikawa and Ulvida are in Saginuma's team. They were all playing serious and for fun, but still Hiroto's team won.

After the game. Hey Gazel. said Burn. What is it Tullip-Head! HEY I AM NOT A TULLIP-HEAD, ICE-BITCH! yelled Burn angry. WHAT YOU TAKE THAT BACK TULLIP-HEAD! OH NO I DON'T! yells Burn back. Then they start to fight. Hiroto, Midorikawa, Sagunima and Ulvida are sweatdropping. Come let's go, or we get involved to. ; suggest Saginuma. Yeah you're right, i don't wanna get involved no. sais Hiroto. Then they walked away.

Burn an Gazel. (Gazel's POV)

YA ICE-BITCH, YOU'RE WORTHLESS. W-what WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ASSHOLE. I am going outside. YEAH RUN AWAY WORTHLESS ICE-BITCH, I WISH THAT YOU'D DISAPEAR. yells Burn angry, even if he didn't know what he'd say. Gazel has to hold her tears back and runs outside. Then Burn thinks about what he said. Aw dammit, i'll have to say sorry to Gazel. And have to learn to controll my anger. says Burn to hisself.

With Gazel.

I can't believe that Burn said that. Maybe he's right and i have to disapear. * sigh * Where to go then, where to go? Then she sees a door in a tree. Huh that door, it wasn't here. To where does it lead, maybe with that door i can disapear. Then she walks to the door, opens it and walks in.

...London 1788...

**(Ciel's POV)**

Bocchan. says Sebastian when he knocks on the door to his masters studie. Come in Sebastian. What is it? *_ What does Sebastian want and whydo i have a weird feeling that something may happen * _Bocchan, i just got a letter from the Queen it says that you have to work together with Earl Trancy, to get the murder that has murderd many young girls. Okay..wait WHAT. Me working with that Blond-idiot. Hey that's mean Ciel-kun; says Alois with fake tears. Then he runs to Ciel and hugs him. IDIOT LET GO OF ME, SEBASTIAN THIS IS A ORDER GET THE IDIOT OF ME. Yes my lord; says Sebastian then he picks Alois up and set him on the ground next to Claude. Now what clues do we have about that murders? That they were al young girl around the 10 years old Ciel-kun, ya knew that already didn't ya. says Alois yawning. * sigh * Sebastian make a carriage ready. Yes my lord; says Sebastian then he walks of. Claude you help him. Yes your highness; says Claude then he walks after Sebastian. Say Ciel-kun let's go too, it's boring to stay inside. says Alois. Alright Alois, only cause i want you out of my studie. Then they walk outside to Sebastian and Claude.

Outside.

Bocchan the carriage is ready; says Sebastian. Your highness your can go in the carriage. Good Sebastian let's go i don't want to wait any longer. Yeah it get's boring here, i wanna see action you to Ciel-kun; says Alois. * sigh * Why do **i** have to be stuck with you. Aw that's mean Ciel-kun, but alright let's go. Then the carriage rides of to London.

...Japan 2012...

**( Gazel's POV )**

Where does that door lead. I hope far away so i don't have to see Burn again. Ah screw it, i'll just go through the door and see what's on the other side. Then i walked to the door. The first i saw nothing but darkness but then there was a blinding light. I stumbled forward on a stone floor. Whoa that was weird. When i look around i see, gray colour cause the rain and people wearing old English clothes * _That are old English clothes i knew from history* _ Hm.. wait i am traveled back in time to England. Wow that's pretty cool. I walk over the stone street. It looks so old an-Hey young lady. Huh. When i turn around i see a man with a wicked grin on his face. Uhm can a help you sir. Yes you can, come with me; says The man, There are a lot of people here, so come with me we'll talk a little more privetly. O-kay sir may i ask why. Cause i don't like taling in the public. Ah i get it. Okay i come with you. * _i am not scared i have my soccerball and can use Nothern Impact, and i don't know what scared is * _We walk to a little quite and dark alley. Okay we're out of public can you please tell me what you want, sir? I ask properly, cause i don't want problem they're boring. Yes, yes i can little girl; says The man with a wicked laugh. Then he launches forwards with a knife. Whoa. I jump in time to get away, but the floor is slippery so i slip and fall on my head. I start feeling dizzy and feel a cold liquid on the back of my head. Dammit. -SEBASTIAN THIS IS AN ORDER SAVE THAT GIRL- Yes my Lord- CLAUDE HELP HIM- Yes your highness. Then two men clad in black jump in sight one with glasses and one without. The one with glasses jumps one the Wicked man ( yeah i didn't know a name for him haha ) While the other runs to me and pickes me up. Everything goes so fast and i am dizzy, so i start losing consciousness. Before i completely black out i get a glimps of two boys around my age, one with dark hair and one with blond, then i black out.

What's gonna happen next?

Read and review. I hope you like it. It's my first X-over.

Bye

Heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ice cold Guest. Chapter 2**

**Meeting, The Phanthomhive staff. ( And Grell, Alois and Claude )**

( Gazel's POV. )

I woke up with the sun shinning in my eyes. Aww my head hurts. I look around and see that i am not in my own bedroom. Hhm.. weird... Hey...now i remember.

_(Flashback)_

_I had runned into a forest after a fight with Burn. And saw a door in a tree. I went to it and opened the door. When i did there was a weird portal. I steppend into it. And then... I was in a street in London. And then that man and those other people who saved me..._

_( End of Flashback )_

Those other people... Wha.. Now i get where i am, i am one of those peoples house. I better start looking for them and thank them for saving me. And finding a way to get home and beat up Burn... * sigh * Burn.. why did he yell that at me?

_( Another Flashback )_

_After the Friendly match with the other, what we'd lose. Burn came to me and said.. Hey Gazel. What is it TULLIP-HEAD?! I said back. What you ICE-BITCH take that BACK NOW! No i don't want too. Urgh... You COLD-HEARTED ICE-BITCH, I'D WISH YOU'D JUST DISSAPEARED! he then yelled at me. Then a runned away._

_( End of the Flachback )_

*sigh* Is it really better so? * sigh * Oh yeah, i still have to find those guys that saved me. Uhh two kids around my age and two men clad in black. I stend up from the bed and walk to the door, when i open it i came into a long hallway. Left or right which way... ah i take left. I turned left and walked down the corridor. Then i came at i big door. Wohow big doors are here too. Then i heard voices from inside. * i think their behind this door * I opened the door and saw the too boys and the two man in black who saved me and a women with long red hair.

**( Inside Ciel's study )**

**( Ciel's POV. )**

When i was talking with Alois, Sebastian and Claude. Grell came in. * sigh * ( That annoying red head ) And then the door opened again revealing the girl we saved. Ah i see that your awake; says Sebastian. Eh! Yeah i am awake and you are the guys who saved me last night, aren't you? she asks. Yes we saved you and may i have your name? Oh yeah, i am Suzuno Fuusuke but you can call me Gazel. Gazel anwerd. And you are? I am Ciel Phantomhive and your in my manor, and this is my butler Sebastian. ( he points at the man in black without glasses ) Hey miss, i am Alois Trancy and this is my butler Claude. ( he points at the other man in black ) Cool, nice to meet you guys haha. Gazel says then she turns to Grell and asks. And who are you Miss? ...Miss...I am Grell Sutcliff; says Grell then his eyes start to shine, See Sebastian even she calls me Miss and she is so cute. WHOW are you a DUDE ?! You look like a Girl bwahahahahaha this is even funnier than that TULLIP-HEAD hahahahaha. Gazel laugh. Grell gets mad and screams. I AM NOT A DUDE! I AM A LADY! Me, Sebastian, Alois and Claude all sweatdrop. Yeah right and i am a fairy. Gazel says bored with her arms crossed over her chest. ...Are you a fairy? asks Grell. Gazel's eye starts to twitch in annoyance. *sigh* No i am NOT a fairy,geez! Gazel says. Alright Sebastian this is an order, send Grell the door. Yes my lord; says Sebastian while bowing. WAIT WHAT why do i have to go. Because you're annoying. Sebastian says while pulling Grell out the door, then the door closed. Okay what a weirdo; says Gazel. * Ahem* We have saved you and you're in my house now, so i like to ask you a few questions. Ask away; She said. *_She sure has confidence*_ Okay you can start asking those questions. She says while sitting on the chair. Okay first where are you from? I am from Japan 21 century. She answers. Wait you're not from here and this time? Nope that's what i said didn't i. OI CIEL can girls travell through time? Alois asks. I don't know an- Hey that i did travel through space doesn't know that i know how you do it. She says a little frustrated. Hey Ciel me and Claude are going home i am tired, when you need me just call okay. Bye bye. ; says Alois while waving. Come claude. Yes your highness; Claude says.

**( Gazel's POV )**

_* This is so stupid, first i find those guys who saved me, then a weird red head got anry at me and now that kid with the eye-patch is asking me questions* _Actually why are you asking me those questions? Then he turns to face me. Because i want to know who and what you are.; He answers. What do you mean by what i am? Then he gets a serious face and says. Now normal people can't travell through time. So, i still don't know how i'd come here. Wait yeah i think i know how i came here. He looks at me with questioning eyes and asks; What do you mean pray and tell. No there was a weird door in a tree, a opened it and then there was a portal, i was curious and walked in the portal and whe i opened my eyes i was here. Aha so i came through a door i see, Sebastian this is an order. He said while pulling his eye-patch off revealing his contract mark.; Find that door or find infomation about it. Yes my lord; Sebastian says while his eyes turn red. Then he walks of. Hey Ciel. He turns to me. What's with your eye? Then he starts telling me the story about him and Sebastian. Wow so Sebastian is a demon, pretty cool but also creepy. Aren't you scared that he's gonna eat your soul? No i am not, i have a contract with him and therefor he can't eat my soul before the contract ends or my soul would belong to the reapers; Ciel answers calm. Wait reapers, what's a reaper. *sigh* You'll see them soon i think, but now i don't have time to talk about it. Ciel says. Why don't you have time anymore? Do you really have to ask so many questions?; Ciel asks a bit frustrated. Yeah, yeah i do and you're the one who started. *sigh* I have to go to London.; Ciel says. Okay them i am coming too, i like too see what you do being the Queen's Watchdog. Wait WHAT! How do you know that i am the Queen's Watchdog.; Ciel says Shocked and angry. Because you were talking about before i walked in. *Sigh* Alright you can come, but be quiet and do go off by your self!; Ciel says stern. Okay okay, i am won't go off alone. Geez! Bocchan the carriage is ready, we can go to London.; says Sebastian while bowing. Alright, let's get over with it.; says Ciel. Yeah we're going to London.

**(Ciel's POV)**

_*that girl is weird, something's not right about her an-_Bocchan is something the matter?: Sebastian askes. Sebastian this is an order, watch that girl and tell me what you find out about her. Yes My Lord; Sebastian says while bowing. Oi are you two coming or what!?; Gazel yelled from outside. *sigh* Let's go Sebastian. Then we walked off.~

Hope you liked the chapter.

Next time they are in London. Searching for culprits of the murder.

Bye bye~~


End file.
